Secretos de familia
by f-zelda
Summary: Que sucede cuando te enteras que has vivido siempre en una mentira? Tu futuro es incierto y prefieres enterrar el pasado para no sufrir?


Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo la idea de este fic.

Que sucede cuando te enteras que has vivido siempre en una mentira? Tu futuro es incierto y prefieres enterrar el pasado para no sufrir?

**Imposiciones**

Tres meses han pasado desde que Hitomi volvió de Gaia, y lo único que ha podido hacer para olvidar a su amor y sus amigos de allí fue sumergirse de lleno en la escuela, en el grupo de atletismo y en este nuevo proyecto: un trabajo de investigación de ciencia que mezcla conocimientos avanzados de física cuántica, informática, etc. Una vez terminado el proyecto espera poder competir con él en el ámbito nacional para poder adquirir una beca para asistir a una de las mejores universidades y evitar así que sus pensamientos estén volando lejos de la tierra todo el tiempo.

Dos meses después...

- Y la ganadora del proyecto de ciencias en el ámbito nacional es la Señorita Hitomi Kanzaki

- (con una sonrisa y subiendo al podio) Gracias Doctor Ling es un honor para mí haber podido participar en esta competencia y más aún haber sido capaz de ganarla. Gracias...

- Bueno pues muchacha sigue trabajando duro y algún día quien sabe llegues a ganar un premio novel. Aquí tienes tu premio y por supuesto la beca. Felicitaciones!

Bajando los escalones del podio... y abrazando a su familia con felicidad.

Yukari: Te felicito Hitomi luego de haber trabajado tan duro era obvio que ibas a ganar la beca, es increíble que después de todo mi mejor amiga valla a transformarse en una científica no?

- Yukari, no sueñes tanto, la beca esta abierta para que yo pueda elegir que carrera estudiar y no sé verdaderamente si estudiaré ingeniería, o alguna de esas carreras.

- Lo que sí debes admitir es que esas ciencias te mantienen bastante ocupada! Y no té permiten pensar en tu querido Van! No?

- Que?

- Que, que? O mejor como sé que el chico que ha cautivado tu corazón se llama Van? Pues bueno amiga si despierta no me cuentas nada sobre él, por lo menos en sueños cuando me quedo a dormir en tu casa algo dices, y después de varias noches de escucharte pude determinar que el muchacho en cuestión podría decirse es tu príncipe azul no es así?

- Mi rey azul dirás (casi en un suspiro)

- Que?

- No nada, olvídalo.

- Con esto debo imaginar entonces no me contarás nada de él no?

- Tú lo dijiste! No yo.

Semanas después ... En la radio se escuchaba...

- No señorita no podemos determinar aún el origen de la señal que la estación espacial internacional ha captado en las últimas horas y desde ya negamos rotundamente que este suceso halla tenido alguna relación con lo sucedido en Roswell (Estados Unidos) durante los años cincuenta, es más desconocemos como es que estos rumores pueden haber surgido dado que no existe ningún indicio de que existan seres extraterrestres. Bien si me disculpa señorita.

Yukari: Todo esto que esta pasando es bastante extraño no? Tu crees que estas señales extrañas provengan de seres extraterrestres Hitomi?

Hitomi: no verdaderamente no lo creo, todo esto es puro sensacionalismo. Vienes a tomar la merienda a casa Yukari?

- Sí por supuesto!

- Bueno pasemos, creo que por la hora que es aún nadie ha llegado a casa, quieres café o té?

- Té, gracias.

Momentos después

- Aquí tienes Yukari...

- Gracias

Mirando hacia la mesa del living: Qué raro! Mamá me dejo un mensaje- acercándose a la mesa y tomando el papel dispuesta a leerlo: Hitomi hoy por la mañana llegó correspondencia para ti bastante importante por favor ni bien llegues ábrela, los que la trajeron querían ir a la escuela para dártelo personalmente y yo les aseguré que tú la leerías, ni bien lo leas por favor llámalos así se cerciorarán de que realmente has leído lo que trajeron, besos mam�- PD: después tendremos que hablar.

Pensando para sí: que podrá ser? Y al mismo tiempo preocupada por lo que su madre querría hablar con ella- abriendo el sobre y leyendo su contenido, Hitomi se queda completamente paralizada para luego comenzar a reírse histéricamente. – Oh! Dios mío esto tiene que ser una broma...

Yukari: que pasa Hitomi que es?

Hitomi riéndose aún

- Que pasa?

- Esto tiene que ser una broma Yukari, esto es del ejercito de las naciones unidas donde según la nota me instan a cumplir con mis obligaciones civiles como ciudadana, las cuales en este caso es tener que ingresar al ejercito.- Tomando la nota en su mano y mostrándosela a Yukari.- Esta vez con voz preocupada: Esto es una broma verdad?

- Bueno amiga solo hay una forma de corroborarlo y es llamándoles no lo crees? Así de paso cumples con lo que tu madre prometió.

- Yukari si que eres rápida hasta ya leíste la nota de mi madre.

- Vini, vini, venci decía Julio cesar...

Minutos después en el teléfono:

Operadora: Naciones Unidas

Hitomi: Holaaaa, buenas tardes quisiera hablar con la oficina del Almirante Global por favor...

Operadora: Un momento

Secretaria: Oficina del Almirante Global quien habla?

Hitomi: Holaaa mi nombre es Hitomi Kansaki, hoy recibí una notificación de parte de esa oficina?

Secretaria: Cómo dijo era su nombre?

- Hitomi Kansaki.

Secretaria: Ah, si señorita, deberá presentarse en este edificio mañana a las 9 AM, junto a su tutor legal. La agregaré a lista de notificados, la esperamos.

Hitomi: Que, Oh no!

Horas más tarde...

- Mam�! Cómo podes estar de acuerdo con esto?

- Hitomi todos tenemos nuestras obligaciones civiles, como ciudadanos hacia nuestro país, si el ejército te insta a cumplirlas es porque deben tener una buena razón, no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez todo esto sea por tu proyecto de ciencias?

- Que? No lo creo, mi proyecto de ciencias no fue más que una buena interpretación de temas ya estudiados.

- En serio? A mí me pareció que fue bastante bueno, más que nada por la relación que hiciste de diferentes temas y sus aplicaciones en la vida real.

- Bueno Mam�! Esta bien fue novedoso. Y que? Por eso el ejército va a necesitar de mis grandes conocimientos en esta materia cuando tienen un sin fin de científicos que pueden utilizar?

- Tal vez lo que ven es el potencial de un gran científico en ti y lo que quieren es desarrollarlo.

- Verdaderamente a ti gusta la idea de que tu hija termine siendo un militar no?

- No lo veo mal!

- Ahhhh! Esta bien Mamá esta conversación no tiene sentido me voy a dormir.

- Ok recuerda que mañana tenemos que salir a las 7 para llegar a la sede a las 9!

- Esta bien! Uh! No puedo creerlo como si no fuera suficiente como me siento ahora pasa esto.

- Hum! Hitomi?

- Sí?

- Teléfono! Yukari

- Ok atiendo desde mi habitación.

- Que paso?

- Pasar? Nada solo que parece que a mi madre le interesa la idea de que yo pertenezca al ejercito sabes?

- Oh! Hitomi no te preocupes lo que pasa es que a los padres les gusta la idea de que sus hijos el día de mañana sean exitosos en un mundo cada vez más competitivo y más difícil de sobrellevar.

- Sí claro! Pero que hay de los sentimientos? De que sirve ser exitoso si eres infeliz?

- Lo dices por ese chico Van no?

- Ah! Yukari estas loca!

- Hitomi! Porque nunca me quieres hablar de ese chico? Ni siquiera sé quien es? Acaso no soy tu mejor amiga?

- Si Yukari lo eres pero es que me resulta difícil hablar sobre ese tema.

- Dime una cosa Van es el chico que nos encontramos en la pista de atletismo hace algunos meses?

- Sí!

- Ese extraño chico? Que ni siquiera hablaba nuestro idioma y que fue el que te secuestro?

- Yukari! El no me secuestro, tú lo viste perfectamente bien esa luz nos llevó a él y a mí a otro lado y punto.

- Bueno pero eso no fue lo que dijiste a la policía!

- Y que se suponía iba a decirles la verdad? Nunca se la dije a nadie y por ahora será así sabes?

- Si pero creo que no es justo que me lo ocultes a mí! No tienes idea de lo preocupada que estuve el tiempo que desapareciste!

- Si claro pero tu tampoco le dijiste a la policía lo que habías visto, solo les dijiste que alguien me había secuestrado.

- Bueno amiga en eso coincidimos no? Cuándo me dirás lo que sucedió?

- Cuando este lista Yukari, cuando lo este.

- Ok espero que sea pronto entonces! Me muero de ganas por saber que paso.

- Esta bien amiga, mañana hablamos sí?

- Hasta mañana, buenas noches Hitomi

- Buenas noches Yukari.

Al día siguiente Hitomi se presento junto a su madre en el complejo edilicio perteneciente a las Naciones Unidas ubicado a unas horas de auto.

La reunión con el Almirante se celebró a la hora indicada, y las cosas no resultaron como a Hitomi le hubiera gustado, de hecho sucedió todo lo contrario; luego de la reunión ella contaba con apenas una semana para empacar sus cosas y presentarse en la base militar Atucha I, allí según le informaron, ella tendría la oportunidad de terminar el colegio de forma acelerada y paralelamente tomar otros cursos más avanzados que la prepararían para una excelente carrera universitaria. Que carrera? No especificaron, solo informaron lo necesario. Su madre parecía estar contenta con todo está situación e inclusive a Hitomi le pareció durante la entrevista mantenida con el Almirante, por las miradas y gestos entre ambos que su madre ya conocía de algún lado a este Almirante. De donde? Ella seguro no lo sabía y algo muy en el fondo de su ser le decía que tampoco quería saberlo.

Pues bien aquí se encontraba ella con una sola semana para poner en orden su vida, debía aprovecharla al máximo, ya que no sabía lo que el futuro le depararía, quería despedirse de sus amigos y familiares, poder disfrutarlos al máximo como si fuera la última vez que los vería. Su lógica le decía que los volvería a ver pero porque su corazón le decía lo contrario? Porque no se sentía de esa forma cuando pensaba en Gaia? Acaso ella estaba segura de que algún día volvería allí? Pero porque sentía un sentimiento de profunda tristeza cuando pensaba en sus amigos de la tierra, en sus familiares de allí? Porque sentía que la tierra misma en su esencia gritaba ¡Sálvenme! Porque presentía que algo andaba mal? Algo que le crispaba los huesos y la ponía nerviosa como nunca antes había estado, ni siquiera durante los peores sucesos de la Gran Guerra en Gaia había estado de esta forma; en esa oportunidad habrá sido porque Van estaba a su lado? No de seguro no era por él, aunque en estos momento él hubiera estado junto a ella, seguiría sintiéndose de la misma forma, era algo más y no era bueno.

Si bien sus visiones habían desaparecido, parecía que lo hubieran hecho para dejar lugar al desarrollo de otra cosa dentro de ella. Durante los primeros 3 meses de haber regresado, el impacto de sus vivencias en Gaia no dejaban que ella pudiera olvidar ese lugar, el extraño sentimiento que crecía en ella era opacado en esos momentos por el dolor que sentía por la lejanía de aquel planeta; ahora a casi 6 meses ese sentimiento cada día era más fuerte y se volvió mucho más después de su visita a la sede de las naciones unidas. Que era? Poder... Su sensibilidad respecto de las cosas y las personas era aún mayor de lo que siempre fue, podía saber lo que otros iban a decir antes de que lo dijeran, hasta inclusive en algunos momentos podía escuchar los pensamientos de los demás. Claro que al principio pensaba que estaba loca que escuchaba voces en su cabeza, pero luego fue dándose cuenta que eran pensamientos. Poco a poco y a medida que transcurrían los días de la semana las inseguridades características de una adolescente de 15 años, fueron reemplazadas por una seguridad lógica y matemática capaz de manipular y dirigir a quienes la rodeaban. Y por último, la última noche en casa, ese extraño sueño, no una visión del futuro sino más bien una visión del pasado, un pasado oculto y bien resguardado por sus genes:

" _Todo era cenizas y hierros retorcidos, no quedaba nada... de lo que antaño podría haber sido una ciudad o un pueblo._

_Llantos... Hitomi estaba llorando y junto a ella una presencia que decía:_

" _Cuando el tiempo halla llegado yo volveré! Y la destrucción propiciará creación, porque así debe ser el círculo infinito, así ha sido durante milenios y así seguirá siendo"_

_Quien eres?_

_Soy el Dios..."_

Y la oscuridad vino a ella, para dejarla seguir con su descanso.

Mientras tanto en Gaia...

Fanelia aún estaba en proceso de ser reconstruida, y una alianza entre los países Gaianos capaz de ayudar al mutuo desarrollo económico, cultural y social pacífico de los diferentes pueblos y comunidades estaba también en proceso de creación.

Van por su lado se mantenía muy ocupado entre la reconstrucción de su país, y la creación de la alianza, ambas cosas evitaban que todo el tiempo este pensando en Hitomi o mirando a la luna mística añorándola. Desde su partida solo había podido contactar a Hitomi una sola vez, (NA: recuerdan en la serie en el último capítulo cuando Hitomi ve a Van? Y le dice que será fuerte y la mejor o algo así) para luego no poder hacerlo más.

Todo marchaba como viento en popa, pero Van no podía dejar de sentir que algo no andaba bien. Pero en donde? En Gaia no era, allí todo se encontraba bien. La tierra tal vez? Cómo podía él saberlo? El pendiente de Hitomi no le decía nada y a medida que los días pasaban ese sentimiento de congoja y temor crecía aún más. Pero porque? Acaso algo le estaba pasando a Hitomi? Cómo saberlo? Cómo averiguarlo?

- Amo Van?

- Oh! (Sacándolo de sus pensamientos) Hola Merle no te había visto. Pasa algo?

- Estabas pensando nuevamente en ella. No es así?

- Ah! No sé! Algo esta pasando pero no sé que es Merle! (como con preocupación)

- Y si no sabes que es lo que pasa como puedes decir que algo pasa? Diciéndolo en forma irónica.

- Por como me siento, no todo esta bien, algo en mí me lo dice! Diciéndolo casi en un suspiro.

- Bueno, luego lo averiguarás! La cena ya esta lista Vamos?

- Vamos.

Al mismo tiempo en Palas capital del reino de Asturia.

- Hermano! No veo cual es el problema de que quiera entrenar con Ustedes. (gritando)

- Celena! No puedes practicar con nosotros. Tú eres una dama. Entiendes?

- No puedo practicar con Ustedes? O directamente porque soy una dama no puedo practicar? Cuál de las dos cosas?

- Las dos!

- Alen! Eres un machista! (gritándolo a los cuatro vientos)

- Que? De donde sacaste eso?

- Que cosa?

- Lo de machista!

- Bueno Milerna me lo dijo y me explico lo que significaba. Sabes tú lo que significa?

- Por supuesto que sí, Milerna también ya me lo había dado a entender! (Entre dientes y enojado)

- Entonces? Puedo entrenar con Ustedes? (Con una sonrisa ganadora) O prefieres que le cuente a Milerna y ella misma te siga diciendo... Machista! (amenazándolo)

- Esta bien, hoy después de cenar entrenaremos en las terrazas del palacio. Y por cierto hermanita será mejor que vengas preparada (con una sonrisa maliciosa), no valla a ser que después de un solo entrenamiento te quedes sin ganas de volver a practicar esgrima. Sí?

- No te preocupes Alen, allí estaré y 100 preparada para todo.

- Entonces nos vemos. Chau! Hermana.

De vuelta en Fanelia:

- Buenas Noches Merle

- Amo Van! Gritando y abrazándolo fuerte. -Muy buenas noches!

- Tomado por sorpresa por sus gritos. Hasta maña Merle.

Ya en su habitación sentado en su cama y mirando por la ventana a la tierra:

- Buenas noches Hitomi! Solo espero que todo este bien.

Y esa misma noche Van tuvo el mismo sueño que Hitomi estaba teniendo:

" _Todo era cenizas y hierros retorcidos, no quedaba nada... de lo que antaño podría haber sido una ciudad o un pueblo._

_Llantos... Hitomi estaba llorando y junto a ella una presencia que decía:_

" _Cuándo el tiempo halla llegado yo volveré! Y la destrucción propiciará creación, porque así debe ser el círculo infinito, así ha sido durante milenios y así seguirá siendo"_

_Quién eres?_

_Soy el Dios... _

_Y la oscuridad cayó..._

_Sacrificio..._

_Luz..._

_-Quien eres?_

_-Soy yo Van._

_-Quién?"_

Al mismo tiempo en Palas

- Eso estuvo bien Celena, parece que eres igual de habilidosa con la espada como lo soy yo!

- Humildad a parte. No?

- Por supuesto!

En ese mismo momento salido de la nada aparece un pilar de luz, llevándose a Celena con él. Allen ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para poder reaccionar, ni decir nada.


End file.
